A power semiconductor module described in Patent document 1 with respect to conventional semiconductor devices is depicted in FIG. 12A as a plan view, and in FIG. 12B as a cross-sectional view. The power semiconductor module 100 depicted in FIG. 12 has a multi-layered substrate 12 fixed on a heat-dissipation base 11. The multi-layered substrate 12 is a substrate constituted by a multi-layer of a metal plate, an insulation plate, and a circuit plate. The circuit plate of the multi-layered substrate 12 is bonded electrically and mechanically to the lower end of main terminals 13 by a bonding material such as solder or by direct bonding, and electrically and mechanically to the lower end of control terminals 140 by a bonding material such as solder or by direct bonding. A resin case 500 is provided so as to cover the multi-layered substrate 12 and is fixed on the heat-dissipation base 11 by adhesive.
FIG. 12C depicts an enlarged view of a main portion in the vicinity of the upper end of the main terminal 13. The upper end of the main terminal 13 takes a U-shape formed by an upper surface portion 13a and two side surface portions 13b connected to both ends of the upper surface portion. The upper end of the main terminal 13 protrudes outward through an opening of the resin case 500. A nut globe 510 which is a resin body having nuts embedded therein is inserted between the two side surface portions 13b of the main terminal 13.
FIG. 12D is an enlarged view of a vicinity of the upper end of a control terminal 140. The control terminal 140 has a first protrusion 140a and a second protrusion 140b spaced from each other. A recessed portion 140c is formed between the first protrusion 140a and the second protrusion 140b. 
A resin block 520 is inserted into an opening for the control terminal 140 of the resin case 500, the resin block having a projecting step portion fitting into a recessed portion 140c for the control terminal 140. The recessed portion 140c engages with a leading-end portion of the resin block 520. Thus, the control terminal 140 is aligned precisely in a horizontal direction and inhibited from moving in upward and downward directions due to an external load.